


Guilty

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is feeling guilty about the death of Han Solo. General Hux comforts him in the one way he knows that will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

Kylo Ren groaned, hand gracing the bacta patch that laid over his bowcaster wound. Why would it not just heal already? He was so tired of being reminded of the circumstances surrounding the wound everytime it caused him physical pain. That pain he could deal with. It was the emotional pain that had him a wreck. He realized that he indeed regretted it. Shoving his unstable blade through his father’s chest. But why? He did what needed to be done so why won’t the guilty just leave him alone.

He stood in his quarters, releasing a long groan of frustration at his conflicted thoughts. He had had enough, activating his saber and just destroying everything in sight. He just didn’t want to care anymore. Was that too much to ask? He shouted and kicked his helmet away from him, even tipping over the bucket of ashes that he kept as a reminder of how cruel and DARK he should be.

He heard someone at the door to his quarters and whipped around.

“WHAT?!” He shouted, fists clenched at his sides and saber still flickering in his hand.

General hux stepped in and sighed, “Honestly, Ren.” He replied. “Must you destroy everything?”

Kylo Ren sighed, deactivating his saber. “It is my quarters, general. I will do as I wish.” He murmured, pacing away from him.

Hux scrunched his nose, hands behind him, “Your quarters are on my ship, ren.” He reminded, “And I grow tired of spending endless amounts of credits on repairs, not to mention the paperwork.”

The knight sighed, “I am in mood to be lectured, Armitage.” He replied.

Hux’s eyes narrowed at him. How many times must he tell ren not to call him that? 

"There is still little excuse to act like a lunatic."

Kylo Ren sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Then tell me, what is a better solution to my frustration, general?” He asked, “I cannot just hold it in.”

“Certainly not. That would be too convenient for me.” Hux murmured, stepping into the room and walking past Ren, arms still behind him. He bit his lip and reached down, undoing his belt buckle. “Only one course of action seems to truly sate you.” He said over his shoulder as his belt dropped to the ground.

Ren sighed with excitement as the man turned around, opening up his uniform shirt.

The knight kept eye contact with him, opening his robes in return. “You certainly are quite the problem solver.” He purred.

Hux sneered at him, heading to the knight’s bed. He sighed as he stood there in his black tank top, dogtags hanging over the first order insignia on the breast. “Come here.” He ordered. 

Kylo Ren stepped forward and the man shook his head.

“On your knees, Ren.” He said, a slight smirk on his face.

The dark jedi gasped softly, slowly sinking down on his knees as requested. Hux watched him as he crawled across the floor towards him. Kylo Ren blinked up at the general, brown eyes already full of excitement as he found himself at Hux’s feet. His lover continued to look at him as he undressed.

“Now take off your clothes and be quick about it.” He commanded.

Kylo Ren nodded, opening up his robe and sighing with elation as the smaller man revealed more of himself. Soon he was void of everything except his dog tags as well as his gloves, sitting casually on the bed while he waited for ren to finish.

The knight had made it through his countless layers in no time in his excitement, climbing up onto the bed along with the general. He purred, leaning in to kiss him when Hux placed a hand on his chest.

“Not this time, Ren.” He said. “I do not reward your tantrums, you are well aware of that.” He told him, a devious glimmer in his blue eyes. 

Ren swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Turn around.” Hux ordered, a slight growl to his voice.

Kylo Ren nodded, doing as he was told, shifting onto his hands and knees and presenting himself to the general. He looked over his shoulder, giving the smaller man his trademark innocent expression.

The smaller man hummed, coming up behind him. He smirked and grabbed a hold of the dark jedi’s dark locks, shoving his face into the bed. 

Ren gasped softly, arousal radiating through his body.

Hux positioned the knight where he wanted him before pulling his arms back and binding them behind him. “You stay put, understand me?” He growled, getting off the bed.

Kylo Ren nodded, whimpering softly as the general provided very little slack on his shoulders purposely. He was decent enough to get some lubrication however, spreading it over himself and then on kylo as well, growling softly as his fingers slipped into the knight.

Ren gasped softly, a moan escaping him as he laid with his face into the bed, staying where the general had put him. He gasped, drool already beginning to form in the corner of his mouth from all the excitement. 

Hux didn’t spend too long working him open, however. He was feeling too impatient for that, and well, he told ren he was going to be punished.

The entry was sudden, causing a gasp to fall from the knight’s full lips. He groaned, laying there helplessly while the general had his way with him, as exciting as that was. He panted hard, pressing his ass back towards the general behind him.

The general smirked, pleased with this. He grunted and took a hold of kylo ren’s raven locks, holding him down.

The dark jedi gasped again, moaning shamelessly as he enjoyed the rough treatment. He hissed as his skin rubbed up against his bindings and his shoulders ached, but that was secondary. 

“You have been so very bad, ren.” Hux panted softly, groaning before he continued. “It is almost as if you are doing it purposefully.” He breathed, groaning as he slammed hard into the knight below him. 

Kylo Ren smirked, “Perhaps I am, general.” He purred, body lurching forward in response to the man’s thrusts.

The general huffed and ripped his dog tags from his neck and wrapped the chain around ren’s, yanking him upward. Kylo ren gasped and coughed a little, letting out a moan in his elation.

“I know that you are, ren. It is so like you.” Hux hissed and panted into his ear, hips still moving. “Seems to me you need something better to do with that pretty mouth of yours.” He husked, shoving his gloved fingers into the dark jedi’s mouth.

Kylo Ren moaned around them, never tiring of the abuse that Hux gave him. It was more exciting then anything else he had experienced.

Hux grunted, shoving hard into the larger man and moving his fingers against his mouth for a moment before pushing him back down. 

Ren moaned loudly again, gasping while his hips continued to meet the general thrust for thrust. He moaned with nearly every stroke, body quaking forward over and over until the ginger haired man suddenly pulled from him. He whimpered in protest but found himself suddenly pushed onto his back.

Hux groaned, stroking his erection and crying out as he erupted over the dark jedi’s chest, much to his delight. He sighed, looking up at the man needily. 

The ginger haired man sneered, “Are you expecting me to allow you to come, ren?” He asked.

Ren nodded, “Yes, general, please.” He whimpered, arching up into the man’s touch. 

His lover simply smirked at him, reaching under the man and undoing his binds, “Touch yourself.” Hux commanded.

Kylo Ren sighed, heart racing as he pulled a hand free and grabbed a hold of his own shaft and pumped, groaning in pleasure. He sighed, feeling the man moving down his front. He whined, hips lifting and desperately wanting more contact from Hux.

The general found his amusing, but decided to give the knight what he wanted, knocking his hand away and replacing it with his own after a moment. He even leaned in to put his mouth on ren’s erection, which he hardly ever did.

Ren gasped sharply, drool running down his chin, “Oh yes, general…ngh…” He moaned loudly, coming hard moments later.

Hux sighed with satisfaction, moving to the edge of the bed to wipe off.

Kylo Ren sighed contently sat up, “I know I have been bad general but–will you stay with me? Please?” He asked.

The general feigned annoyance but smiled when he looked ren’s way, “I suppose I should.” He replied, climbing back into the bed along with him.


End file.
